touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:OMEGA ZERO
Hola OMEGA ZERO. Como te comenté en la página de adopciones, te he nombrado administrador en este wiki. La idea es que tus acciones permitan un mejor desenvolvimiento del wiki, permitiendo que nuevos editores se entusiasmen en formar una comunidad. Si tienes dudas sobre las funciones de un administrador y sobre lo que puedes o no puedes hacer, puedes dejarme un mensaje en mi página de discusión. Saludos. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 13:33 26 nov 2008 (UTC) ---- Oh hola, humm, solo queria saludar y decir que intentare agregar algo de informacion y eso cuando se me sea posible. Ademas es para saber si no hay ningun problema con esto...la verdad entrar asi no mas y empezar a poner cosas se me hace algo inapropiado. Bueno, hasta luego. Noldesu 21:33 21 feb 2009 (UTC) ---- Saludos. Me presento, soy Cassarenas, fanatico de la saga Touhou- Momento, esto no viene al caso realmente. Dejo un mensaje aquí para avisarte que he decidido empezar un proyecto personal en esta Wiki, consistente en crear páginas que explican en detalle la jugabilidad de los distintos juegos de la saga, basado en la información del wiki en inglés. Así que, cualquier aporte que quieras hacer a las páginas que voy a crear será agradecida. cassarenas 20:14 9 jul 2009 (UTC) ---- hola este si me podria explicar como jugar en linea, bueno si se puede es q no entiendo bien x favor es que dice que tengo que entrar al menu principal y en Vs NETWORKS pero no lo encuentro ayuda plis hola, para el mensaje de arriba. encontre un video donde se explica como jugar en linea, espero te sea util: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkJd1a1QDKM es para el scalret weather rapsody espero te sea util n-n. --OMEGA ZERO 16:58 30 oct 2009 (UTC) ---- Colega un saudo, desde aqui en el DF.... Espero ser de gran utilidad, aunque no lo se todo de Touhou, ya empeze a aportar algo jeje. ---- Hello there, I'm from the English Touhou Wiki. I'm working to get all of the Touhou wikis interlinked together, but I can't edit the Spanish mainpage. Unfortunately I don't speak Spanish, but any help would be appreciated. Arekku 17:41 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola, mi nombre es Randou200.90.110.62 01:14 21 dic 2010 (UTC) bueno priemro un saludo a todos, mi nombre es Randou, soy nuevo en esta pagina , y lamentablemente por ello desconozco muchas cosas, intente poner el personaje de mitori, pero desgraciadamente no supe crearlo correctamente por lo que pido disculpas si con ello he creadoalguninconveniente, no se realmente comocrear una cuantanoicuales son las reglas, por lo que les pido ayuda y si pueden indicarme como debo seguir de ahora en adelante. atte: Randou 200.90.110.62 01:14 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Hello I am from the English Touhou Wiki and wondered if you were still editing here. --Imanie 03:13 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Hello, thanks and when you need help the touhou wiki in spanish is alreadi for helped n_n ( sorry for my bad english ) see you later =3 OMEGA ZERO 06:20 10 mar 2011 (UTC) : :D I know it has been a while but, if you are using the new skin and want help with making it looks pretty, I can help. Yo se un poco Espanol. >.> hehe. so I can understand and try to reply in it if it's easier, but my Spanish is bad. Espero que estes bien. --Imanie 10:18 4 abr 2011 (UTC) Problema http://es.touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Sakura_Scarlet Le encargo este problema, supongo que se debe de eliminar.. 189.159.186.182 09:19 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Ayuda!! A causa del incidente con los anonimos y mas el sucitado hoy se pide se re-lea esto: http://es.touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Reglas_de_Aporte porfavor, si notan alguien comete actos de bandalismo reportenlo sea conmigo o con yukiluck porfavor, de antemano muchas gracias n-n por su atencion y tiempo vandalismo menor? El usuario anonimo con el ip 81.184.82.81 ha estado haciendo cambios muy muy menores y solo 3 en articulos, pero despues de todo es una molestia deshacerlo, a remplazado algunas palabras correctamente escritas con unas en mala ortografia (como en la portada) a puesto informacion incoherente ( en la edad de suwako) y quitado palabras (una de las pronunciaciones del nombre de Flandre) aunque era poco y pasaba desapersibido y ya lo deshice, me estaba perturbando y queria decirlo bueno eso es todo. Gracias por el aviso. estara en observaciones si continua entonces se tomara como medida el baneo ( y no por tiempo corto ). te agradesco el aviso n_n y el haber corregido el error ''Links'' Hello OMEGA ZERO soy el usuario Sebastian Mh nada mas queria decirte sobre algo que note en tu wiki y me fije el la pagina de los Links y es que pues no se a hecho. Asi que me propuse a hacerla y en ella vendran dos categorias: Juegos Oficiales y No oficiales ademas de que yo personalmente subire los juegos touhou a todos los puertos de descarga que me sean posibles (Claro que acepto cualquier ayuda de un usuario Wiki en este tema). Te aviso sobre esto nada mas para que estes informado y si tienes algun problema con eso solo avisame, sin nada mas que decir me despido. ""Que te vendigan las diosas de la frontera y Moriya XD"" Sebastian_Mh 00:57 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Omega! Gracias por la bienvenida!!. Bueno, he hecho algunas ediciones en las que he corregido algunos errores menores de ortografía y acentuación. Ese tipo de errores siempre me "saltan hacia los ojos" cada vez que los veo y me parece que sería excelente reducirlos en lo posible, pues a mi manera de ver las cosas, le agregaría a esta Wikia tan maravillosa, un poquito más de seriedad aunque realmente le sobre. ;D Espero ser de ayuda para esta Wikia y seguiré estando pendiente de cualquier error de esta clase, sobre todo los de acentuación. Saludos! NekoGeorge 20:24 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola, tengo una idea. Me gustaria que mejoren visualmente la pagina (Fondo, Pagina de Inicio y Articulos). Ayudaré todo lo que pueda. 03:26 4 ene 2012 (UTC) OMEGA te aviso que el usuario Antonio Perez a subido imagenes hentai a la galeria. Sebastian Mh 07:05 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Ayuda sobre información Yukareine Hola OMEGA ZERO,gracias por la bienvenida!,y por la ayuda(no sabía que aquí debía comentar,xD). Mi preguna es la siguiente: En las curiosidades de Keine Kamishirasawa ,dice que ella no nació como hakutaku.Investigué en mucho foros y en unos dice que "Ella no nació con therianthropy, y sólo se convirtió en una de hakutaku debido a un incidente desconocido"( como en Bohemian Archive Japanese Red ),y en otros dice que siempre fue hakutaku,bueno mitad hakutaku,y lo descubrió (o lo descubrieron sus padres)cuando hubo luna llena.En mi opinión ella siempre fue una Youkai(como Rumia,Reisen,Yukari,etc..),bueno mitad bestia, desde su nacimiento,solo que su forma de hakutaku se presenta solo a la luna llena(claro),despúes es una humana. Osea eso de transformarse fue naturalmente por su parte Hakutaku,y no por ser,nosé, fue"contagiada por algún Youkai".Eso de theriantrophy,para mí no esta bien,un hakutaku tiene cabeza de león,cuernos de vaca,etc...Por lo tanto,Keine no es igual a los Hombres Lobo,que se transforman por ver la luna llena,por haber sido contagiados.ZUN tendría que afirmarlo en una entrevista. Si puedes resolverme esta duda,lo agradecería. Muchas gracias!! Respuesta Yukareine Hola OMEGA ZERO,muchas gracias por responderme.Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar(que considero correcta),realmente me hace muy feliz que me hayas ayudado y respondido con razón,ya que hace mucho había preguntado en un blog,pero no me quedé convencida ante su respuesta.Esta es la wikia que elegí de Touhou,y estoy muy contenta de haberlo hecho,porque se nota que has puesto trabajo y dedicación,te felicito. Así que bueno,muchas gracias Ulises(bueno OMEGA ZERO,xD),sigue así con la wikia,para que sea la número 1 en español!!! Estoy aprendiendo a usar la página,xD,pero cualquier cosa dime que te ayudo con algo =3 Gracias por todo. Saludos Yukareine 17:09 2 feb 2012 (UTC)Yukareine Hola OMEGA ZERO Quisiera preguntarte Si sabes alguna pagina donde se pueden leer los Mangas oficiales de touhou en español Atte:Clariii45 05:13 4 feb 2012 (UTC) Buenas. No sé muy bien cómo va esto de editar wikis, pero he tenido que ponerme a editar porque no soporto ver tantas faltas de ortografía y calcos del inglés mal hechos. Mi intención no es corregir información ni añadir nueva (a no ser que sea una traducción, pero tampoco mucho, pues mi inglés tampoco es para echar cohetes), sino corregir el texto tan deplorable que veo. Es una verdadera lástima que la wiki en español que existe de Touhou esté tan plagada de faltas y de calcos feos. Así que nada, espero que mi aburrimiento sirva para algo. FriKitty 16:45 23 abr 2012 (UTC)FriKitty hola omega,me gustaria saber una cosa de cierta parte de como editar esta pg web.Como habrás visto soy nuevo por aquí y me he entusiasmado colgando algunas imagenes antiguas por otras de mayor calidad.Lo que me gustaría saber es,si con tu permiso,pudiera editar una imagen de la PLANTILLA de Chen la cual me parece algo antigua,pero no se como colocar la imagen.Aparecen palabras entre parentesis cuando la voy a editar las cuales,una vez editadas,hacen que aparezca la imagen en la plantilla,pero yo no tengo ni idea,si pudieras ayudarme te lo agradeceria,saludos.